


Тяжело в учениях

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Совместные учения американских и британских авроров, две квиддичные команды, руководитель департамента магбезопасности Конгресса США с острым языком, ехидный герой войны и его младший брат с целым зверинцем - казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?





	Тяжело в учениях

Если бы Тесею Скамандеру разрешили высказать свое мнение, он бы сказал, что больше военных учений ненавидит только настоящую войну. Но Тесею Скамандеру высказать свое мнение не дали: после очередного успеха Гриндевальда в Германии министр Фоули распорядился, американский президент согласилась, и вот первая часть учений уже развертывается во весь свой масштаб. Бравые американские авроры, изображающие террористов Гриндевальда, врываются в кабинеты Министерства Магии и хватают ничего не подозревающих гражданских. Гражданские пугаются и сдаются.

Так все выглядело в теории. Ко всем воззваниям Тесея о том, что сотрудникам следует рассказать об учениях не меньше трех раз, министр остался глух. Неделю назад на каждый стол в министерстве лег официальный циркуляр с датой учений, и Фоули полагал это более чем достаточным. Тесей с боем добился, чтобы обязательный медицинский осмотр в Св. Мунго для всех беременных сотрудниц перенесли на день учений, лично предупредил всех знакомых и попросил своих авроров сделать то же самое. Но все равно он ожидал, что кто-нибудь окажется не в курсе, и будут осложнения.

В отчаянии Тесей попробовал было воззвать к разуму американского коллеги, однако Персиваль Грейвз усмехнулся с обидным превосходством и вежливо заверил, что ни один гражданский не пострадает. Намек, что за его авроров волноваться не стоит тем более, Тесея так взбесил, что раскрывать коллеге глаза он не стал. И теперь, сидя в штаб-квартире вместе с министром и этой заносчивой задницей Грейвзом, Тесей наслаждался результатами.

— Седьмой уровень пройден, мистер Грейвз, сэр! — браво отчитался связной американцев, сияя мальчишеским восторгом и новеньким фингалом в пол-лица. — Отдел магических игр и спорта под нашим контролем. Захвачено сорок сотрудников, две команды британской высшей лиги и один тренер, сэр!

— Всего один? Вторая команда пришла без тренера? — любезно осведомился Тесей, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Грейвза.

— Второй тренер сбежал, сэр. — Парень погрустнел и невольно дернул щекой. Понятно, откуда фингал: тренер «Холихэдских гарпий» раньше был хорошим загонщиком. Такие не теряют навыков. — Разрешите идти?

Грейвз коротко дернул подбородком, отпуская связного, и неприязненно покосился на Тесея. Тесей обнажил зубы в подобии доброжелательной улыбки.

— Министр Фоули, насколько я помню, достигнутая нашими правительствами договоренность подразумевала отсутствие случайных людей в Министерстве, — заметил Грейвз. Тесей с ним раньше не общался, но сложно было не понять, что на тяжелый канцелярит Грейвз переходил в случае крайнего раздражения, которое даже не пытался скрыть.

— Все сотрудники были предупреждены. Это лишь небольшое недоразумение, которое не повторится, — отмахнулся Фоули. Его больше интересовала кипа документов, которую прихватил с собой его невозмутимый как рыба и столь же жизнерадостный секретарь.

Выражение лица Грейвза — неверие пополам со скепсисом — было бесценно. Тесей из-за плеча министра послал своему коллеге еще одну злорадную ухмылку.

Может, Грейвз бы сказал что-то «приятное» и ему, но в штаб снова аппарировал связной. Жизнерадостности у него поубавилось, однако доложил парень четко:

— Шестой уровень пройден, сэр! Отдел магического транспорта под нашим контролем. Захвачено двадцать шесть сотрудников. Потери с нашей стороны составляют три человека, сэр.

— Потери? — От голоса Грейвза температура во вполне уютной конспиративной квартире, отданной под штаб, словно упала на несколько градусов. Тесей и сам напрягся — неужели кто-то серьезно пострадал или даже погиб? Это же международный инцидент!

— В ходе операции по захвату заложников Коллинз, Дженнингс и Аллен были отправлены порталами в неизвестных направлениях, сэр. Сообщать координаты высадки сотрудники Министерства отказываются.

— Можете не волноваться, найдутся, — с облегчением заверил Тесей и мстительно добавил: — Рано или поздно.

Связной мужественно сглотнул и исчез, не успел Грейвз завершить кивок.

— Насколько я понимаю, мистер Скамандер, вас к подготовке учений не привлекали?

Оскорбить сразу двух самых высокопоставленных персон Британии одним безукоризненно вежливым вопросом — это надо уметь. Тесей невольно восхитился.

— Меня привлекают лишь тогда, когда Британии грозит серьезная опасность, — тут же вернул он шпильку.

Уголки губ Грейвза подозрительно дрогнули — то ли сдерживал улыбку, то ли не дал себе скривиться.

— В таком случае министр правильно сделал, организовав учения своими силами. Никому из сотрудников Министерства не угрожает опасность, тем более серьезная. Авроры МАКУСА очень ответственно подходят к международным договоренностям.

Похвалить так, чтобы министру оставалось лишь кисло улыбаться, изображая восторг от комплимента, тоже надо уметь. Мерлинова борода, Тесей, кажется, начал проникаться симпатией к этому засранцу Грейвзу.

— Я также верю, что господин министр уже позаботился известить упомянутого ранее тренера об истинной сути... инцидента, — Грейвз вложил в невинную с виду реплику сразу столько намеков на некомпетентность министра, что тот явственно заскрежетал зубами. Разумеется, Фоули и в голову не пришло просчитать, что случится, если сбежавший тренер решит, будто началась война. Тесей своему секретарю кивнул, еще во время доклада связного, и расторопная миссис Гейл немедленно набросала письмо тому самому тренеру, а также его родным и «Ежедневному Пророку», чтобы не вздумали раньше срока выпустить «горячий» номер, если информация уже просочилась. Поглощенный своими бумагами министр этого не заметил и теперь явно прикидывал, как бы с достоинством выйти из положения.

— У министра для для решения подобных вопросов есть подчиненные, — пришел ему на выручку Тесей. Фоули с облегчением кивнул.

— Вы абсолютно правы, мистер Грейвз, все под контролем, — важно подтвердил министр.

«Но не под вашим», — мысленно добавил Тесей. Судя по понимающей улыбке Грейвза, тот сделал то же самое.

Тем временем перед Грейвзом снова возник связной. Наблюдать за его состоянием было сплошным удовольствием: парень излучал эталонную растерянность, но докладывал твердым голосом:

— Пятый уровень пройден, сэр! Отдел международного магического сотрудничества под нашим контролем. Заложников... не захвачено, сэр.

— Причина?

— Отдел пуст, сэр, — обескураженно пояснил связной. — Мы обыскали периметр всеми легальными чарами, но никого не нашли. Продолжать поиски?

Вот уж кто свои циркуляры читал внимательно. Тесей за неделю знал, что вместо учений отдел решил полным составом попить кофе в Косом переулке. Как бы сообщить об этом Грейвзу, не сдав коллег министру? Пока ретивые американцы не докопались до правды.

— Пожалуй, я тоже попью кофе, — не слишком к месту, зато с намеком высказался Тесей и поднялся из кресла, в котором коротал время. — Сварить и вам, министр? Мистер Грейвз?

— Нет, спасибо, Скамандер, — буркнул Фоули.

— Благодарю, — ответил Грейвз. Было очевидно, что лишнее «тоже» он не пропустил мимо ушей и не принял за оговорку. А благодарил — не только за предложенный кофе. — Установите контроль над уровнем и продолжайте операцию, — распорядился он.

Связной отдал честь и испарился.

Пока Тесей возился в кухне с песком и туркой, прошло не слишком много времени, но к его возвращению связной опять был тут как тут и вращал выкаченными глазами.

Тесей припомнил, кто работает на четвертом уровне, и отлевитировал Грейвзу кофе с такой искренней улыбкой, что тот мигом все понял.

— Повторите, — потребовал Грейвз. На связного он не смотрел, но тому и интонаций в голосе хватило, чтобы прийти в себя.

— На четвертом уровне группа захвата столкнулась с активным сопротивлением потенциального заложника и... магических существ, сэр!

— Заложника? Он сопротивляется в одиночку? — отрывисто уточнил Грейвз, не притронувшись к кофе.

Пока связной докладывал обстановку, Тесей по глоточку цедил свой кофе и философски размышлял, сумеет ли Ньют остановить нашествие американцев или все же нет? С одной стороны, в брата хотелось верить: не зря же Тесей специально его предупредил задолго до злосчастного циркуляра, которым половина сотрудников, кажется, воспользовалась как черновиком. С другой, хотелось посмотреть, как заокеанские коллеги справятся с мааааленькой засадой, которую Тесей устроил на своем втором уровне. А потом Тесей услышал слово «нунду», и кофе чуть не пошел у него носом.

С одной стороны, Тесей не сомневался, что подвергать невинных людей смертельной опасности Ньют не станет. С другой — у брата порой было довольно расплывчатое представление о том, какие животные могут представлять смертельную опасность.

— Нунду? — фыркнул Тесей, заметив, что министр тоже насторожился и прислушивается к разговору внимательно. — Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! Это же запрещенный к разведению и содержанию вид пятого класса опасности. Как вы полагаете, откуда он мог взяться в нашем Министерстве?

Сам Тесей мог назвать как минимум три причины и два способа, но надеялся, что ни Грейвз, ни Фоули такой развитой фантазией не обладали.

— Я бы тоже хотел на это посмотреть, — недобро улыбнулся Грейвз и поднялся из своего кресла. — С вашего разрешения, министр.

— Разумеется, — едва сдерживая радость, согласился Фоули. Он прекрасно понимал, из-за кого случилась заминка на четвертом уровне.

Ньюта Фоули терпел только из-за Тесея, и то с трудом. Еще бы ему не ухватиться за такой шанс: если что-то пойдет не так: на Ньюта повесят всех собак и нунду впридачу. Позорное увольнение будет еще мягким наказанием, учитывая данные обстоятельства.

Грейвз аппарировал быстрее, чем Тесей успел предложить свое сопровождение. Рваться за ним не было смысла: Фоули все равно не позволит, а ослушаться прямого приказа министра Тесей сейчас не мог. Если братишка вляпался, Тесею понадобится каждая крупица влияния, чтобы его защитить.

К сожалению, связной отчитывался только перед Грейвзом, а своего Тесею поставить не дали. Полчаса до возвращения Грейвза проползли пьяной улиткой, то кружащей на одном месте, то путающей «вперед» и «назад». Тесей весь извелся и выхлебал нетронутый кофе Грейвза, уже холодный, когда его несостоявшийся хозяин появился в центре комнаты.

— Ваши сотрудники весьма изобретательны, министр, — с усмешкой похвалил Грейвз, возвращаясь в свое кресло. — Записать рык дикого нунду и пугать авроров одним звуком — это нужно было додуматься.

— У нас работают только лучшие, — кисло согласился Фоули, разочарованный, что Ньют не нарушил никаких правил, и снова уткнулся в бумаги.

Только у Тесея отлегло от сердца, как Грейвз гораздо тише, личным и каким-то очень задумчивым тоном добавил только для него:

— Ваш брат умеет... произвести впечатление, мистер Скамандер.

В прищуренных глазах Грейвза мелькала легкая растерянность, скрытая усиленными раздумьями.

Тесей сразу понял, что попал, и чуть не застонал в голос. Нетрудно догадаться, как именно Ньют произвел впечатление.

«Весьма изобретательно, мистер Скамандер. Но не рассчитывали же вы напугать настоящих террористов пластинкой?»

«Настоящих террористов я пугал бы настоящим нунду, мистер Грейвз».

Тесей словно воочию увидел диалог — а может, под влиянием стресса в нем открылась способность ясновидения. Начальник отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА на весь мир славился своей принципиальностью — и вдруг выгораживает Ньюта перед министром!

Само по себе произошедшее не было так уж и плохо — ну понравился его брат мужчине, так Ньют многим нравился. Проблема была в том, что Грейвз был ярким представителем определенного типа мужчин: решительный, уверенный в себе, умеющий ставить цель и добиваться ее. Такие знают, чего хотят и как это получить. Тесей прекрасно знал, что такие мужчины нравились Ньюту.

Оставалось уповать на то, что брат — взрослый самостоятельный человек, способный сам решить, хочет ли дать ход влечению.

А если Тесей принялся сочинять тысячу и один способ избавиться от начальника отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА — так, на всякий случай, — это никого не касалось.

— Да, мой брат замечательный, — Тесей подавил тяжелый вздох и, не удержавшись от хотя бы завуалированной угрозы, сказал: — Я надеюсь, с ним будут обращаться со всем возможным уважением.

Грейвз впервые с первой встречи посмотрел на Тесея открыто и серьезно.

— Разумеется, мистер Скамандер.

Во всей этой неразберихе с учениями утешало Тесея только одно. Его ловушка из кусачих унитазов, изъятых у одного шутника и «забытых» перед учениями на втором уровне, сработала на все сто. Тесей чудом не заржал, слушая отчет о великой битве в отделе магического правопорядка. Унитазы были еще и прыгучими, и американским аврорам пришлось проявить чудеса выучки, чтобы ликвидировать опасность.

Грейвз, кажется, уже начал продумывать месть: в конце концов, следующие учения должны были пройти в МАКУСА. Но до них было еще два месяца, а сегодня Тесей со своими аврорами с блеском освободил «заложников», получил почти искреннюю похвалу от Фоули и под шумок выбил фонды на снабжение амулетами. Опыт был признан удачным, и жизнь была прекрасна.

По крайней мере, до следующих учений.


End file.
